Potterims: Curses and trendings
This is a special article which features all the well-known curses and trendings happening during Potterims' Miss Universe competition. This is just a statistical information. The 4th Runner Up Curse This is a very well known curse as it has happened always since the 2000 edition. All the real 4th Runner Ups have failed to make the first cut in Potterims' Miss Universe even though they all have been great favorites in their respective years. Lynette Cole from USA was the first one who failed to make it into the Top 15 although being a huge favorite and being ranked with Higher possibilities to win. In 2001 edition it was India's Celina Jaitley the one who failed to make it, Celina was a big favorite during the whole competition and was considered as the one to beat from Asia Pacific, but she was surpassed by surprising Philippines in the final night, who climbed as the best asian of the edition. In 2002 the 4th Runner Up cursed happened again, this time to Venezuela's Cynthia Lander. Although considered a prior favorite, Lander started losing favoritism through the weeks of competition, but was always considered as one of best twenty girls of the competition. On the Final Show it was finally announced that she had failed to make it into Top 15. The first-call out Curse This is also a very well known curse as it has happened always since 2002 too. It involves the first girl who is called into the Top 15 and so starts the Swimsuit Competition and who always gets eliminated in that round of competition. There are many rumors about this being understandable in the real competition, as when the first girl walks the stage the judges have not seen any other girl and use to underscore the first girl, but it's weird how it has also happened in the fictional Universe. In 2000 it was Ghana's Maame Esci Acqua the one who has surprisingly named as the first girl in the Top 15 as she wasn't a favorite. Even though she surprised with a very solid performance, even though it was not enough to make it to next round. During 2001 edition it was the american Kandace Krueger the one who was cursed, as she was the first called in the Top 15. Kandace was always an unsure placement, as the fans didn't see her as the best Miss USA so her exclusion out of the Top 10 wasn't a surprise, the weird thing is that Kandace placed 2nd overall during the Pre-Final Show Rank, the one which determined who made the Top 15, which makes hard to understand how she went from 2nd to 14th. During 2002 edition the fans were not surprised to hear Cyprus first in the Top 15 as she was a clear favorite since the beginning. Her performance in Swimsuit was outstanding and powerful, that's why it was surprising to don't see her in the Top 10, mostly because in the Pre-Final Show Rank she placed 4th overall, what makes us wonder what could have gone wrong with this mediterranean beauty.